Traidor
by Shiorita
Summary: Puede oírlo en las risas de Bellatrix y Quien-tú-sabes; en los sollozos de Sirius y de Remus; y en los gritos asustados de los Potter. Todos diciendo lo mismo: traidor. Retos a la Carta. Tabla Angst
1. Mentira

Bueno, aquí viene mi primer capítulo de una tabla Angst sobre Peter Petigrew

Bueno, aquí viene mi primer capítulo de una tabla Angst sobre Peter Petigrew. Este capítulo no es muy dramático, pero es que no estoy empezando con este personaje y yo no soy experta en escribir con peso dramático. Espero aprender, pero por ahora, esto es todo lo que tengo.

El reto viene de la comunidad LJ, de Retos a la Carta. Que creo, que está en mi perfil… y sino, ahora iré a modificarlo.

Espero que os guste

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mentira

Peter la mira extrañado. No sabe si creerse del todo sus palabras. Ella no tiene porqué mentir ¿no? La gente no suele mentir. Bueno, las mentiras pequeñas que no hacen daño a nadie no cuentan ¿verdad? Como las que le dice Sirius a McGonagall, aunque ésta nunca le cree; o como las que le dice James a Lily cuando salen los cuatro por la noche.

Además debe de llevar razón en lo que dice porque ya lo ha oído antes. Remus se lo dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Y también Lily se lo repitió hasta la saciedad incluso antes de salir con James. Así que ¿por qué no iba a creerla?

Recuerda cómo se lo dijo Remus. Fue hace mucho tiempo. De hecho era el primer día en Hogwarts. Los pasillos del Expreso estaban abarrotados de gente y ninguno de los dos sabía adónde ir. Peter le vio a lo lejos. Alto, desgarbado, ojos profundos y pelo ralo. Al principio le dio un poco miedo, pues llevaba los brazos llenos de heridas; pero después le inspiró lástima. Y es que, el pobre Remus, tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con un prefecto de Slytherin. Nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

-Uuuh- aulló el chico como si fuera un lobo. Y sus secuaces le hicieron pasillo.

Peter no se movió. No era tan valiente como para ir a defenderle, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero tampoco se fue de allí.

Cuando se cansaron y se fueron, se acercó. Abrió la puerta y entró. La mirada de Remus se clavó en sus ojos y Peter enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

-Lo lo siento-to –tartamudeó el chico. –Perdona que no hi-ci-era nada. Es que…

-Si vienes a insultarme de una nueva forma puedes irte por donde has venido –Remus interrumpió sus excusas.

Más tarde, Peter, descubriría que a Remus no le había gustado ser así de brusco. Y es que a veces es mejor esconderte tras un muro que dejar que te hagan daño. Sin embargo, no se amedrentó. Se acercó hasta estar en frente y se sentó, temblando de inseguridad.

-No, no he… venido pa para eso- le contestó intentando parecer seguro- Sólo quiero ser tu amigo.

Remus levantó una ceja escéptico pero la mirada sincera de Peter le hizo ceder. Sonrió, y a Peter agradeció la primera sonrisa amiga que recibía y le contestó.

Cuando tiempo después Remus le preguntó a Peter porqué había hecho eso, él se encogió de hombros, alegando que le había parecido que era único. Entonces Remus le dio un empujón cariñoso y mirándolo a la cara se lo soltó:

-No, Peter, el que es especial aquí, eres tú.

También se lo dijo Lily. En una tarde fría y lluviosa en la que él llegó calado hasta los huesos con el pelo cayéndole por la frente. Se encontró con la chica mientras los dos volvían a la Sala Común. Ella venía de la Biblioteca, él del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Qué tal, chiquitín?- le saludó amablemente Lily

Peter recuerda que en esa época Lily se había vuelto experta en rechazar a James a cada declaración. Sin embargo, con Remus y con él era muy amable. Quizás porque le caían bien, quizás…

-Achís- contestó Peter estornudando- Bien. Algo mojado.

Se encogió de hombros y se apartó para dejarla pasar por el cuadro. Cuando él también llegó hasta la Sala Común soportó la mirada examinadora de Lily sobre él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí fuera?

-Pues –Peter dudó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado el entrenamiento?- Una hora, creo.

-Y Potter y Black… ¿no saben lo fácil que es resfriarse?- se molestó y Peter se alarmó. No quería que se enfadara con James por su culpa.

-No te preocupes, él no, -se corrigió para disimular el hecho de que estaba defendiendo a James pero Lily ya se había dado cuenta- ellos no me han obligado. Es que, bueno, sé que les gusta que les observen jugar. Y como lo hacen bien… Un día, un día, tendrías que… que venir conmigo.

La invitación llegó entre tartamudeos aunque Lily la entendió bien. Sin poderlo evitar, su rostro esbozó una sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta del juego de Peter pero no pensaba ir a ver a Potter volar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se dirigió hacia su dormitorio pero antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la escalera, se despidió de Peter. Se acercó hasta él y le colocó un beso en la frente:

-Espero que algún día, ese par de orangutanes se den cuenta de la suerte que tienen. Tú, mientras tanto, sé igual de especial que como eres ahora.

Así que… ¿por qué razón no va a creer que ella tiene razón? Quizás porque se lo dice con una voz que nunca antes la ha oído utilizar, o quizás porque esa sonrisa le da mala espina. Puede que también sea porque Sirius le ha dicho miles de veces que su prima no es de fiar.

Pero desde hace tiempo algo no funciona bien para Peter. No sabe qué es, solo que quería que se lo dijeran de nuevo y ella lo ha hecho.

-Eres especial, Petigrew, y por eso, sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Peter asiento, como si entendiera lo que ha dicho. Sólo cree comprenderlo, agarrar su significado con la punta de los dedos. Pero no está seguro del todo. Sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sabe, también, que es especial. Pero lo que no sabe es que hay mentiras que sí que hacen daño; y que Bellatrix Black es una experta en ellas.


	2. Angustia

Angustia (2) #1

Perdón por tardar tanto pero esta viñeta ya la tenía escrita (y además me acabo de meter con otra tabla) así que solo tenía que escribir la anterior. Bueno, como he tardado tanto aquí os dejo la 2 y la 3.

¡Qué os guste!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Angustia **

-"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien"

Peter cierra los ojos y se abraza a sí mismo.

-"Confió en ti, los tres lo hacemos: James, Lily y yo"

Su pequeño cuerpo se convulsiona, y los espasmos y sollozos invaden la habitación.

-"El señor Tenebrosos nunca pensará en ti por lo que estarán más a salvo"

Tiene ganas de gritar pero su voz se enmudece y las palabras le ahogan. Separa las manos de sus ojos negros y vence el impulso de arrancárselos.

Se arrastra por el suelo hasta encontrarse junto a la cómoda. La golpea y el espejo que reposa sobre ella cae con un ruido sordo que produce eco.

Quiere mirarse y ver el rostro que Sirius vio cuando le dijo aquello. El rostro de la inocencia, de la ingenuidad. Quiere ver el rostro de Peter Petigrew, del niño de once años al que el Sombrero Seleccionar colocó en Gryffindor.

Los trozos rotos del espejo le devuelven una cara diferente. Llena de ojeras, de ojos rojos, labios ensangrentados y uñas clavadas en la piel. Sirius no ha visto esa imagen. Sólo la puede ver él. Encerrado en su guardia, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, la imagen de un traidor que sólo puede ver él.

-"Traidor"-piensa y de su varita surge un hechizo que choca contra su pecho arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Traidor, traidor, traidor. Puede oírlo en las risas de Bellatrix y Quien-tú-sabes; en los sollozos de Sirius y de Remus; y en los gritos asustados de los Potter. Todos diciendo lo mismo: traidor.

Peter llora, sin intentar secar sus lágrimas, porque sabe que tienen razón, que es un traidor.

Sabe que cuando esa noche la marca brille en su antebrazo, él se aparecerá junto a su señor y le dirá donde están los Potter. Y todo se acabará.

La angustia llegará a su fin. Pero hasta entonces, Peter sigue sollozando, llamándose cobarde y golpeando la pared con los nudillos. Sigue sangrando del labio, al que sus dientes atenazan; y sigue encogido, convulsionado por los gemidos que despierte su angustia.


	3. Dolor

Dolor

**Dolor**

Peter no recuerda cuál fue la primera vez que sintió el dolor, ni qué pensó sobre él. Quizás era aún muy pequeño, quizás fue, simplemente, una de esas veces en que jugando nos hacemos daño. Una astilla clavada, un golpe contra un columpio, una piruleta que ha ido a parar al suelo.

Sin embargo ahora sí que sabe lo que es el dolor. Una corriente eléctrica que comienza en un poro de su piel y recorre su cuerpo hasta acabar en el corazón, donde con una pirueta se ancla ahí. Y ya no quiere volver a salir.

Eso es lo que mejor puede definir a la palabra dolor. Una sensación desagradable, horrible, terrible, enfermiza, malvada.

Aunque según ella es necesaria.

-Tienes que sentir el dolor. Es la única manera.

La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange se cuela en su cabeza y comienza a revolotear entre sus ideas. Las palabras que ella le ha dedicado desde que comenzaron a verse le atenazan el alma.

Los encuentros comenzaron en Hogwarts, el último año. Cuando él decidió dar aquel paso, por una razón que todavía no ha comprendido. Se convirtió en un traidor a los suyos, a sus amigos, a su familia, a su pasado. Pero ya no puede hacer nada ¿O sí?

Cuando Bella le dijo lo que quería, él guardó silencio. Hoy, dos semanas después junto valor para enfrentarla: para decirle que no. Pero lo que ha pasado no era lo que tenía pensado. Pensó que podría salir vencedor, o que ella lo mataría. Al fin y al cabo, la muerte es mejor que traicionar a tus amigos.

Mas eso no es la muerte, eso es dolor. Es un crucio que se pega a su piel a cada instante, con cada intento de respirar, cada vez que se concentra para buscar el dolor.

-Entonces sentirás lo que es el poder.

Peter ya sabe lo que es el poder, demasiado cerca. Aunque quiere detenerse a sí mismo ya es demasiado tarde: va a hablar. El dolor le ha abrazado de una forma en que ni en sus peores pesadillos experimentó. Y ahora ya no se puede hacer nada. Abre la boca para gritar de nuevo pero su alarido se convierte en algo que lo llena de horror.

-Valle de Godric

Ya está. El dolor ha parado, al menos el físico porque ahora le recorre uno diferente. El dolor de sentirse un traidor; traidor a los suyos, traidor a sí mismo.


	4. Soledad

Nadie está preparado para morir

Después de la tira de tiempo, por fin me atrevo con esta escena. La verdad es que nunca tenía ánimos para escribirla pero aquí está. Por fin. Espero que os guste

**Soledad**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nadie está preparado para morir. Las muertes idílicas sólo aparecen, esporádicamente, en algunos relatos en los que el progenitor de los protagonistas, al ver a su hijo contento, muere sonriendo; feliz por el final de la historia.

Tampoco hay nadie preparado para ver morir a alguien. No para ver caer a un hijo, a un amigo, a un hermano.

Da igual que estemos en guerra o saboreando la paz. Que estemos acompañados frente a la tumba o que sepamos que no fue infeliz. Que nos repitamos que, tarde o temprano, seremos capaces de mirar hacia delante y superar su muerte.

En el momento en que nos dicen que ese ser querido ya no está con nosotros y nunca va estar, algo se nos remueve en el corazón. Un corazón que no volverá a ser el mismo. Que no mirará a las estrellas sin buscar un rostro, una sonrisa que alguien robó.

Las lágrimas que corren por las mejillas de Minerva esa tarde de noviembre parecen no querer parar. Se obliga a mirar al frente, donde no puede distinguir con claridad los nombres inscritos en piedra.

_James Potter_

_1960 -1981_

_Lilian Potter_

_1960 -1981_

Oye un murmullo y sin necesidad de girarse sabe que es Frank, que intentar consolar a Alice sin lograrlo, pues también él está sufriendo.

Las palabras que ha pronunciado antes Dumbledore con la mejor intención se quedan huecas. El vacío que han dejado James y Lily no se puede llenar.

Sólo son unos pocos invitados a la fiesta de despedida de los Potter; el resto está celebrando la llegada de la esperanza. Una esperanza que el Valle de Godric no quiere compartir, porque para él ha sido demasiado cara.

Nadie pregunta, ya que todos saben la respuesta. ¿Dónde están ellos? ¿A dónde han ido los Merodeadores?

Juntos para siempre, lo dijeron una vez. Aún hoy lo siguen cumpliendo: James ya no está, tampoco Lily. Y sus amigos han desaparecido. Ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter.

Alice mira al cielo sabiendo que, allá adonde estén, están llorando. No lo sabe con seguridad, mas lo intuye. Conoce esos corazones como si fueran el de Frank, o el de Neville, que duerme acurrucado en su carrito. Sabe que los gritos de rabia que están surgiendo en ellos son tan ruidosos como los lamentos de Hagrid.

Y acierta.

En una celda, lejos del mundo civilizado, allí donde únicamente hay sitios para los dementores y sus víctimas –que si alguna vez tuvieron alma, pronto dejarán de tenerla- un hombre grita y golpea sus barrotes.

La cara contorsionada por el dolor, la mirada llena de rabia, y las manos heridas por los puñetazos que le ha dado a las paredes. Como si saliendo de allí pudiera solucionar algo, como si pudiera echar atrás en el tiempo…

A la luz de la luna, una luna menguada y chiquitina, alguien se acaba de convertir en lobo de nuevo. Esta vez para pasar la noche solo, sin ayuda, sin amigos. Con una conciencia vana, vacía, la del lobo; que hace menos pesada su carga. Un peso con el que en un momento de su vida nunca llegó a pensar que volvería a cargar.

Y corriendo, alcantarilla tras alcantarilla; raíz de árbol tras raíz; matorral tras matorral se encuentra el tercer merodeador. Un hombre que ya no lo será jamás, porque su cobardía le impide llegar a serlo. Es esa cobardía la que le movió a la traición, y también la que evita que no se entregue a pelear con otros animales. Quizás otra rata, quizás un perro, quizás un lobo, quizás alguien que ya nunca más estará.

Y corriendo, cree que, por un momento, puede volver atrás, a esas carreras por el Bosque Prohibido. Como si pudiera volver atrás, a disfrutar de los minutos de cuando estaban juntos.

Nadie está preparado para la muerte porque eso significa soledad.

Una palabra con la que Peter va a tener que cargar a partir de ahora, pues nunca le va a abandonar. Un lastre que le acompañará para el resto de su vida. Porque una vida sin amigos, en soledad, no es vida.


End file.
